1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to natural gas fuel systems, including liquefied natural gas ("LNG") systems, compressed natural gas ("CNG") systems; gasoline and diesel fuel systems; and their equivalents; and, in one aspect, to handling, storing, moving, and dispensing such fuels and other hazardous materials. In certain particular aspects this invention is related to: internal tank valves; a method for direct injection of LNG into an engine combustion chamber; and container-type supported tanks with a supporting framework.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to air pollution, and other environmental damage, and health problems resulting from the use of gasoline, jet fuel, liquefied petroleum gas ("LPG") and diesel fuel in engines, LNG and CNG have been used as alternative fuels and engines have been developed which effectively utilize these cleaner burning fuels. Railroads, trucking and automobile fleets and maritime businesses are considering the conversion of their current engines so that they can use LNG or CNG The prior art discloses tanks made of standard steel lined with up to a quarter of an inch of stainless steel or other corrosion-resistant and/or cold temperature-resistant material such as invar, titanium, monel, aluminum, or nickel steel.
n existing engines which use LNG as a fuel, the LNG is vaporized in a heat exchanger before it is combusted--either injected under high pressure (e.g. 2000 psig) into a combustion chamber or cylinder; or injected under low pressure into a carburetor. Certain existing systems for transporting and dispensing fuels such as gasoline and diesel and other hazardous liquids consist of railroad tank cars and over-the -highway tank trucks. Most such tanks have external valves which are easily damaged in accidents causing leaks and spills. There has long been a need for container type tanks with efficient and effective internal valves to provide a safer means of transportation of such liquids.
There has long been a need for an effective alternative fuel system. There has long been a need for such a system for efficiently handling, storing, transporting, dispensing and injecting fuels such as LNG and CNG. There has long been a need for safe and effective internal valves useful with containers of such fuels. There has long been a need for a system which provides convenient access to such fuels at a plurality of locations, including but not limited to remote locations and use with vehicles, trucks, railroads, ships and barges. There has long been a need for supported tanks with suitable frame supports for supporting and moving containers of such fuels.